Le secret
by Blondasse14
Summary: Lily va à Poudlard, elle n'est pas populaire, mais lors de sa sixième année, tout changera radicalement. Son physique ainsi que la manière dont elle agie. De plus, trois mecs arrive à son école. Un secret devra être gardé, mais lequel?
1. La rentrée

**La rentrée**  
Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans. Je vais à Poudlard et je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis puisque je passe excessivement de temps à la bibliothèque pour avoir des notes parfaites dans toutes les matière. Mon père et ma mère me voient seulement pendant nos rares vacances et ma sœur, Pétunia, ne me parle plus depuis que je suis devenue une sorcière. Je suis en cinquième année et je suis considérée comme un rat de bibliothèque. J'ai les cheveux roux clairvoyants et les yeux émeraudes. Lorsque que j'essaye de m'incruster, le monde s'éloigne ayant peur de passer de « cool » à « nul ».

-Lily! Réveilles-toi! Tu as une nouvelle année qui commence! Hurla ma mère.

J'avais presque réussis à oublier. Aujourd'hui je commence ma sixième année. L'horreur! Voilà le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit. J'hais les rentrées! Imaginez-vous un monde où vous êtes rejetés par tout le monde mis à part les professeurs et vous-même. Cet été, ma mère est venue faire des courses avec moi, car elle trouvait que je faisais pitié. Elle tenait absolument à m'accompagner, car elle pensait que si elle ne venait pas, j'allais me ramasser avec des horreurs du même style que j'avais acquis avant! Je trouvais cela assez exagéré de sa part, mais maintenant je suis assez impressionnée du résultat.  
-Oui maman! Répondis-je.

Je me dépêchai à me lever et j'enfilai un beau petit chemisier et un jean sexy. Pas quelque chose de trop "Regardez-moi"!, mais quelque chose de mignon. Il ne faudrait pas que je mette quelque chose de trop beau pour la première journée d'école.

Après m'être préparée, ma mère me conduisit jusqu'à la gare pour que je puisse prendre le train. Comme d'habitude, j'allais prendre le train seule dans mon compartiment, car personne n'était assez stupide pour se mettre avec moi.

Je dois avouer qu'arrivée à la gare, les regards que me jetaient les garçons étaient bien différents. On aurait dit qu'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas, puisque qu'aucun garçon n'avait osé me regarder ainsi auparavant. Aucun n'aurait voulu être associé à moi!  
Du coup, quelque chose me sorti de ma transe, trois garçons vraiment beaux!

Je les scrutai de la tête aux pieds. Ils étaient clairement nouveaux, car je ne les avais jamais vus auparavant. Le premier était blond, élégant, musclé, il avait l'air plutôt sage et studieux. Un vrai canon quoi! Le deuxième était tout aussi mignon, mais n'avait vraiment pas l'air sage. Je dois dire que le troisième attira plus mon attention. Il était brun, cheveux en bataille, il portait des lunettes, il avait l'air sérieux, mais à la fois farceur. Vraiment joli. Une fille comme moi n'avait cependant aucune chance avec ce type de mecs. J'avais à peine sorti de mes pensées qu'une voix me sorti de celles-ci.

-Fais-toi pas d'idées Evans, nous savons toutes avec qui ces mecs vont finir et, certes, cela ne sera pas avec toi!

Voilà, vous venez de rencontrer Alissa Hocks, la fille la plus populaire de l'école et surtout auprès des garçons. Pendant tout mon séjour à Poudlard, elle a fait de ma vie un enfer et pour ne pas être chanceuse elle est dans mon dortoir! Je suis à son service.  
J'entrai dans le train et je m'accapara un compartiment, m'installant comme s'il était clair que personne osera se mettre avec moi. C'est bien sur ce qui se produisi.

Durant le trajet, je me permis de penser à ce qui se passerait si je sortais avec un de ces mecs canons. Je dois admettre que ça serait vraiment plaisant. Par contre, je sais que jamais une telle chose va se produire, car je suis loin d'être séduisante et jolie comme beaucoup de filles de Poudlard et, je suis loin d'être populaire.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle pour faire la répartition des nouveaux dans les maisons. Je m'installa comme à l'habitude à l'écart de tous à la table de ma maison, c'est-à-dire Griffondor. Sans plus attendre, je continua mon livre que j'avais commencée dans le train.

Puis, comme à chaque année je fus interrompue par Dumbledor qui commença à répartir les élèves à l'aide du choixpeau. Une certaine chose attira mon attention. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se retournèrent pour apercevoir un groupe de trois pénétré dans la grande salle. C'était les trois même garçons qu'à la gare. Les regards des filles étaient plus admiratifs, puis rêveurs et les garçons, eux, étaient plus dérangés, fermes et durs.

Lorsqu'il fut le tour des trois garçons de se présenter au choixpeau, toute la grande salle se tut. Je crois que les filles voulaient savoir le nom de leurs futures conquêtes et les garçons de leurs futures cibles de tours.

Le premier fut le blond. Il se nomme Remus Lupin. Quel joli nom! Il fut placé dans les Serpentards. Le deuxième fut le brun, il se nomme Sirius Black. Lui aussi fut placé dans les Serpentards. Remus avait l'air de vraiment apprécier cela. Les trois garçons avaient l'air vraiment liés comme s'ils furent frères. Puis, se fut le tour du garçon portant des lunettes. Trop beau ce garçon. Il était difficile de le décrire, bref il se nomme James, James Potter. Lui, fut placé à mon grand étonnement (il ressemblait particulièrement aux deux autres) dans les Griffondor. Les deux autres avaient l'air sérieusement fâchés et mal-en-point, mais ils ne pouvaient, donc rien faire.


	2. Le commencement

**Le commencement  
**Après la répartition, tous continuèrent leur occupations. Je remis mon nez dans ma lecture lorsque je fus interrompue par une main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai et je vis Potter! Soudain, je sentis mon visage s'enflammer, puis il me dit:

-Je m'excuse de te déranger, pourrais-je m'asseoir près de toi je suis nouveau et tu sembles seule toi aussi.  
Il avait l'air gêné mais habitué à de telles situations.

-Heuhh... heuhh... ou-ou-ais...  
Une parfaite idiote, voilà de quoi j'avais l'air!

Il semblait satisfait de ma réponse, mais il avait l'air de s'attendre à ce que je réponde oui. Je le comprends! Il ne devait pas se faire dire non souvent.

- Merci, je m'appelle James, je viens de Beauxbâtons et toi?  
- J-j-e m'appelle Lily, Lily Evans.

Puis, nous continuâmes de parler tout le reste du repas. Il voyait que j'étais vraiment gênée et j'aurais pu parier, au sourire qu'il faisait, qu'il appréciait cela. Il me parla des Maraudeurs. C'est ses amis canons. Un titre quoi. À ce qu'il parait, ils sont inséparables. Puis, se fut mon tour de répondre à des questions.

- Qui est la fille la plus populaire ici, à Poudlard?  
C'est étonnant, mais je m'en doutais que cette question allait être posée.  
-C'est Alissa, Alissa Hocks.  
Il me regarda attentivement, puis me répondit:  
-Pas toi?

À ce moment, je me demandais s'il me blaguait, une blague assez irritante, mais je ne traça aucun trait taquin dans son visage. C'était pourtant évident que non! J'étais seule.

- non, et toi ? À Beauxbâtons, étais-tu populaire?  
À ce moment, on aurait dit qu'il était vraiment content que je lui pose cette question, mais il me regardait comme si s'était évident. Puis, sur un ton prétentieux, puis séduisant …

-Oui je dois bien l'admettre, nous avions notre fan club. Ça te tenterais d'en faire partie?  
Mes joues s'enflammèrent de nouveau. Il est prétentieux! Comme si j'allais répondre à sa question! Je me contentais de sourire.

-Non, tu n'es pas mon genre.  
Biensûr s'était faux.

Je quittai le table pour me rendre à mon dortoir. Comme j'étais épuisées de ma journée j'allai me coucher sur le champs.

Premier cours de la journée, potions. Justement, dans ce cours, nous étions avec les Serpentards. À l'habitude, j'étais en binôme avec Rogue, mais c'est étrange je ne l'avais pas vu à la rentrée. Je me prépare, puis je me rends à mon cours.

Rendue dans la classe, lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur nous présenta les trois maraudeurs. Pour que tout le monde puisse les connaitre. Ensuite, il me dit:

-Lily, Rogue a changé d'école pour des raisons personnelles, donc tu seras en binôme avec notre nouvel élève, monsieur Potter.  
Pour avoir de la malchance, j'en avais par dessus la tête. Cependant, lui avait l'air satisfait, mais il était froid à la fois. Il vint se placer à coté de moi, mais je ne le remarquai pas. J'étais trop occupée à regarder les autres Maraudeurs. Remus avait vraiment l'air concentré sur le cour, mais Sirius plus ou moins. Puis, à l' instant où je le regardai, il me remarqua. Mes joues devinrent cramoisies. Il m'avait vu entrain de l'inspecté. Il me regarda, un sourire fendu sur ses lèvres, puis il me fit un clin d'oeil. .Dieu! Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil! À peine avais-je fini par en revenir qu'un souffle chaud me sorti de mes pensées.

-Je vois que mon ami Sirius est plus de ton genre. Me dit James.  
Il avait dit cela d'un ton las, mais plein d'espoir, puis en même temps il avait regardé son ami avec un air féroce comme s'il lui disait que j'étais sa propriété! Pour qui il se prenait? Je le déteste! À cet instant, les deux se défiaient du regard. Puis, se fut à mon tour de le sortir de sa transe!

-Jaloux? Oui il est mignon!  
Il me regarda d'un air triste

- Tu devrais écouter le cours!  
-Toi aussi à la place de regarder qui je regarde!  
Il me regarda, puis il se retourna. Faisant semblant d'écouter le cour. Parfois, il me jetait des regards, mais il ne se doutait pas que je le voyais. Alors, je me dis que j'allais en profiter moi aussi… Je remontai ma jupe plus haut sur mes cuisses, puis je déboutonnai un peu mon chemisier. Voyons, Lily, Lily Evans faire une telle chose !  
Il me regarda satisfait, puis il prit un air taquin, mais sensuel.

-Tu as chaud? Dommage je n'ai pas eu la chance de te réchauffé!  
Je rougis du sous entendu, mais j'étais fâchée! Dégoutant!

-Crétin!  
Il me sourit, mais il avait l'air un peu offusqué.

-Tu peux m'appeler James  
-Non, Potter ça va être correcte.  
Je ne lui parla pas le reste du cours et je l'évitai le reste de la journée. Lui, il resta avec les maraudeurs aux pauses, mais j'avais remarqué que Sirius et James était plutôt distant. Remus sembla se rendre compte de rien. Vraiment, Remus quel beau spécimen!  
À la fin de la journée, je me rendis à la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs, car je déteste prendre du retard. Puis, j'ai été surprise de constater que quelqu'un y était, car à l'habitude personne n'y est la première journée de cours. Puisqu'il était le seul à cet endroit et que je ne veux pas nécessairement être toute seule, je m'approche de lui pour voir qui-est-ce et j'aperçois Remus. Je dois dire qu'à ce moment précis je me demandais pourquoi les autres maraudeurs ne l'accompagnait pas. Je décidai d'aller lui parler. Je n'avais rien à perdre.

-Salut Lupin.  
Il me regarda d'un air étrange.

-Bonjour, comment sais-tu mon nom?  
Zut! C'est vrai il ne me connait pas !

-Heuhh… J'ai rencontré ton ami. Potter.  
Il sembla soulagé.

- À oui il m'a dit cela.  
-Pourrais-je faire mes devoirs avec toi?  
Il me regarda un peu étonné puis il me sourit.

-Bien sûr assieds-toi!  
Je restai un bon moment à ses cotés, puis j'osai me lancer.

-Pourquoi le reste des maraudeurs ne sont pas avec toi?  
Encore cette fois il me regarda bizarrement.

-Bien James et Sirius n'aiment pas faire leur devoirs, mais moi j'haïs prendre du retard.  
-Moi aussi!  
-Nous allons bien nous entendre !  
Il me sourit à son tour. Il me regarda.

-James m'a dit qu'il te trouvait très jolie et je trouve qu'il n'avait pas tord!  
Je me sentis rougir.

-Merci.  
-De rien.  
Il me sourit de nouveau. Parfois il me jetait des regards admiratifs lorsque je travaillais. Il semblait enfin d'accord avec son ami. À voir l'expression qu'il faisait ça ne devait pas arriver souvent. James me trouvait belle! Pourquoi étais-je contente? Je le déteste non?

Lorsque qu'il fut le temps de partir, je me préparai pour faire ma ronde du soir. Oh! J'avais oublié! Je suis préfète maintenant, donc je ne dors pas dans mon dortoir (je ne vais pas devoir faire tout ce que Alissa veut) et je me couche après le couvre feux, car je dois vérifier si tout le monde est dans leur dortoir.

je suis soudainement toute seule dans le corridor. J'ai soudain peur. J'entends des bruits de pas, mais je ne vois personne lorsque je me retourne. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour me ressaisir lorsque je fus tirée dans un coin sombre du corridor. Je m'apprêtais à crier lorsque que la personne retint mon cri. Du coup, je le reconnue enfin.

-Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas rester aussi tard dans les couloirs, c'est dangereux surtout dans le coin des Serpentards.  
-Je suis préfète!  
J'étais terrifiée qu'allait-t-il faire?

-Ça m'est égal, ce serait dommage de perdre une si jolie fille.  
- Sirius pourquoi m'entraines-tu ici?  
Il me regarda un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, en classe tout à l'heure, je t'es vu me fixer. Je dois dire que tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
Il commença à me donner des becs dans le cou. Je retins ma respiration. J'avais à la fois peur, mais j'aimais aussi avoir cette attention.  
Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu d'attention ni dans ma famille ni à l'école et maintenant à la moindre attention je fonds vous me comprenez?

-Lâche-moi Sirius !  
Pour tout dire, je n'en avais vraiment pas envie! Il est si beau! Tout comme ses deux amis! Quoi? Je venais de dire que je trouvais Potter beau! Je comprends pourquoi ils ont autant de groupies! Sirius sent si bon ! Puis il est tellement musclé!

-Non, je sais que tu veux aussi!  
-Quel prétentieux!  
-Ah alors ce n'es pas vrai?  
- Idiot!  
Sur ce dernier mot je partis.


	3. Le début d'une certaine aventure

**Le début d'une certaine aventure**

****Le lendemain, Potter est venu me voir pour s'excuser de la veille, puis il me demanda si nous pouvons recommencer de nouveau. Je lui répondis oui. De toute manière je n'avais pas d'amis et Potter était loin d'être laid! Oups! Encore une fois je venais d'admettre que ce présomptueux était beau!  
Le reste de la journée, cependant, j'évitai Sirius, mais je ne savais pas que j'allais en payer le prix ce soir.

La nuit tombé, je fis le tour de l'école pour voir si tout le monde était dans leur dortoir, lorsque quelqu'un m'agrippa indomptablement la main, puis m'emporta dans un coin sinistre.  
-Salut! Alors tu m'évites?

-Non! Je ne veux juste pas parler de ça! Tu ne m'intéresses pas!  
- C'est drôle, mais James m'a dit le contraire et je plais à toute les filles!  
-Quoi? James t'a dit quoi? Et puis d'ailleurs pas moi !  
-Il s'est échappé, il m'a dit que tu trouvais que j'étais de ton genre. Bien ça ne s'est pas produit comme ça, il parlait à Remus, mais le reste tu ne veux pas le savoir, l'important c'est que je te plais!

-Pfff! Il pourrait te dire n'imp..

À ce moment précis, ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes pour ainsi avoir les lèvres soudés.  
Je ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'il embrasse bien puisque c'est le premier que j'embrasse, mais je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé l'expérience. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sur le moment je pensais à James! Puis brusquement, il me lâcha, puis il me regarda.

-Je le savais que je te plaisais sinon tu m'aurais repoussé avant! Ou étais-ce simplement que j'embrasse comme un dieu?  
Pff.. S'il savait que j'avais pensé à James lors de ce baiser!

- Ne va pas te faire d'idées Black! Tu es vaniteux comme ton copain!  
Il me regarde un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Tellement sexy!

-Alors pourquoi à l'instant tu rougis? Dois-je comprendre que mon copain t'a séduis? Ou tu es gênée d'admettre que je te plais?  
-Alors tu serais entrain de me séduire?  
Oh lala ! C'était à son tour de rougir!

-Heuhh bien, tu me subjugues! Moi je n'ai pas honte de te le dire.  
- Tu me plais aussi!

Je m'étais dépêchée de dire cela avant de partir, à mon grand désarroi, de ses bras musclés pour me rendre à mon dortoir. Oh lala! Je suis aussi pire que leur fan club de Beauxbâtons!  
Le lendemain, je déjeunai comme à l'habitude maintenant, avec Potter parlant de tout et de rien. Cependant je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais un peu déçue que depuis qu'on avait recommencés de nouveaux, il ne me charmait plus. Pourtant, j'avais Sirius, alors pourquoi cela m'embêtait-il? Peut-être parce que malgré le fait que ce sont des amis et que leur méthode de séduction est semblable, comment je me sentais à l'intérieur était différent. Ce qui me plaisait, par contre, s'était que lorsque je me retournais, je sentais des yeux sur moi, ceux de Potter. Mais, il faisait comme si de rien n'était. 

Durant notre cours de potion, c'est-à-dire avec les Serpentards, nous étions en train de faire une potion, Potter et moi, lorsque je reçus un papier. Sur ce fameux papier il était écris:  
« Ce soir, à 22 heures, rejoins-moi dehors dans le parc  
S »

Je me sentis rougir, puis je l'ai regardé en lui souriant. Lui à son tour.  
En me retournant vers Potter, je le vis enfin me regarder. Puis comme sur la défensive il me dit:

-Pourquoi tu rougis? À ce que je me souvienne, je ne t'ai pas encore charmé depuis le début du cours!  
-Est-ce qu'on peut tenir compte que du travail Potter?  
-Comme tu veux ma jolie!  
-Meuh… Ma jolie?  
-Bien oui, tu es mon amie je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça?

Il avait l'air un peu confus, comme s'il n'avait pas prévu de m'appeler comme ça!

-Heuhh… Si tu veux.  
Pff… Je devenais accro à l'attention.  
Il me sourit.

-Tu es sure?  
- Oui mon beau!  
Je n'avais pas vraiment dit ça! Qu'est-ce qui m'avais pris?  
Il me sourit comme s'il était flatté. Comme si s'était la nouvelle du jour ou son plus beau jour de l'année.

-Comme ça tu me trouves beau?  
-Non! Je te dis cela parce que tu m'appelles comme ma belle et que tu es mon ami! Toi aussi tu fais ça!  
Soudain son sourire a disparu. Il était triste ! Serait-il amoureux de moi ? Non je rêve, il ne doit tout simplement jamais se faire dire ça par une fille !

-Moi je te trouve réellement jolie!  
Je rougis encore une fois!

-Ah ben… Merci. Je te trouve pas mal moi non plus.  
En disant cela j'avais la tête baissé, mais je pus le voir sourire. Quel sourire en plus! Si magnifique, attentionné. Puis, je me concentrai plus sur ses lèvres du coin de l'œil. S'était discret, mais il n'en manqua pas une miette. Je rougis de nouveau ! Ressaisis-toi Lily ! Il me sourit.  
-Merci. Je le savais  
Quel idiot! Il voulait que je joue le jeu alors j'allais jouer.

-Moi aussi.  
-haha! Tu deviens quasiment aussi prétentieuse que moi! C'est cela qui arrive lorsque tu fréquentes un maraudeur !  
-Et oui qu'est-ce que tu veux? Haha ha!  
Je riais avec Potter! J'étais vraiment rendue bas! 

Le reste de ma journée se passa super bien. Potter et moi s'entendons vraiment bien à présent.  
Nous étions à présent le soir et je devais aller rejoindre Sirius au parc. 

Lorsque je fus au parc, je ne vis pas Sirius, donc je me préparai à rentrer lorsque quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule. Je sursautai.

-Excuse-moi du retard et de t'avoir fais peur.  
Il avait réellement l'air désolé. Qu'il était mignon !

-Pas grave. Alors, Pourquoi sommes nous ici?  
-Bien je voulais te voir!  
-À d'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
-Bien, j'aimerais te connaitre plus. Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi.

Pendant environ 1 heure, je ne parlai que de moi. Il avait l'air désolé. Puis, il me parla de lui.

-Je vois que tu plais aux femmes  
-Peu importe. C'est à toi que je veux plaire.  
Tellement mignon! Je l'aimais voilà ! Cependant je ne ressentais pas la confiance que j'éprouvais avec James.

-Tu me plais.  
Sur ces mots je me rapprochai de lui et je l'embrassai longuement.

-Waouh ! Désolé Lily, tu dois comprendre quelque chose. Je ne peux continuer sans te le dire et je trouverais normal que tu ne veuilles plus de moi après.  
Oh non! Qu'est ce qu'il allait me dire?

-Quoi? J'embrasse mal? Tu ne m'aimes plus après ce que je t'ai raconté de ma vie? Quoi?  
Il me sourit puis me dit.

-Non tu embrasses très bien et ton histoire ne changera rien. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que dans ma vie, oui j'ai eu pleins de filles, mais je suis un séducteur et oui je les aimaient, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Alors tu es prévenue. Je ne suis pas un bon gars.

-Ce n'est pas grave je comprends. Je m'en fous je t'aime.  
-Moi aussi, mais notre relation doit rester secrète.  
-D'accord.  
Sur ces derniers mots nous nous quittâmes.

Je repensai à cela la nuit. C'était comme s'il disait qu'il se foutait de moi, mais ça ne m'importait pas! J'étais bien avec lui. En même temps, je crois que je ne ressens pas vraiment de l'amour pour Sirius, mais si je ne le fréquente pas, j'ai l'impression que je vais rester seule toute ma vie déjà que ça fais16 ans que je le suis. Je recherche de l'attention, mais pas de ma famille ni de mes professeurs, non ! D'un homme voilà.


	4. Relation secrète

**Relation secrète  
**Ça fait maintenant 5 semaines que je suis dans une relation avec Sirius et tout se passe très bien. Potter et moi sommes en très bonne relation et nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Parfois il me séduit, mais je commence à être habituée. C'est Potter il doit faire ça à tout le monde. Pendant les pauses, il est avec les maraudeurs, mais je le comprends, il ne les voit que très rarement depuis qu'il est à Poudlard. Mais, le reste du temps il est avec moi.  
Ce soir, comme Sirius est malade, ce qu'il m'a dit. Potter m'a invité à le rejoindre devant un tableau de l'école. Je me demande bien pourquoi.  
Le soir est arrivé très vite je dois dire. J'avais hâte de voir ce qui allait se passer.  
Je me rendis au point de rencontre, mais à mon grand étonnement Potter n'était pas en retard. Cela me surprit parce que Sirius est toujours en retard d'environ 15 minutes!  
Lorsque je fus près de lui, je pus percevoir de l'admiration, mais de la crainte dans son regard. Comme s'il craignait quelque chose.  
-Salut ça va?  
-Oui ça va.  
-Tu n'as pas l'air d'allé.  
-Oui oui, je t'assure.  
-D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
-Eh bien, Sirius m'a montré quelque chose de vraiment intéressant.  
Soudain, il regarda le tableau qui avait devant nous, puis celui-ci s'ouvrit sur une porte.  
-Suis-moi.  
Cet endroit était vraiment romantique. À ce moment précis j'eus un pincement au cœur. Sirius ne m'avait jamais amené ici! S'étais tellement magnifique un foyer un divan, tout. Mais au juste, pourquoi James m'amenait ici? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour des amis! Et pourquoi je n'avais jamais vu cette pièce avant?  
-Heuhh… Lily?  
-Oui?  
Il avait l'air vraiment gêné.  
-On s'assit?  
-Ouais si tu veux.  
Je lui souris. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.  
-Ça fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment.  
D'accord là la conversation devenait bizarre  
-Et pourquoi cela?  
-Bien parce que... on ne se voit pas souvent.  
-On se voit tous les jours Potter.  
-J'aimerais que tu m'appelles James maintenant.  
-D'accord si tu y tiens.  
-Oui j'y tiens. On se voit tous les jours, mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez. Tu m'appelles Potter, alors que nous sommes des amis et… je crois que je veux plus que cela…  
-Dois-je comprendre?  
-Non. Pourtant j'aimerais tant.  
En disant ces mots, il se rapprocha de moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux tout le temps de son rapprochement.  
-Quoi, j'ai quelque chose dans le visage?  
-Non tu es parfaite et je le sais depuis la première fois que je t'es vue.  
Durant ces derniers mots, il combla la distance qui nous séparait et colla ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je dois dire que ses baisers étaient plus tendres que ceux de Sirius. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais pour la première fois je ressentis quelque chose que je ne ressentais pas vraiment avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, mais je crois bien que c'est la passion. Je ne voulais vraiment pas finir ce baiser, mais notre respiration se fut courte et nous devînmes arrêter.  
-Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu m'as amené ici.  
-Je voulais que se soit romantique. Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce baiser, mais tu étais toujours prise.  
Quoi dire à cela? Je sortais déjà avec Sirius et je l'aimais! Mais je ressentais quelque chose de différent avec James.  
-Je ne crois pas être la bonne pour toi.  
-Si tu l'es! Donne-moi une chance de te le prouver! Tu sais, ce n'est pas dans ma nature de ne pas séduire plus d'une fille à la fois. Pourtant, depuis le début de l'année je l'ai fait. Parce que tu es la seule que j'aime.  
Sur ces derniers mots, je l'embrassai. Ce qu'il comprit comme une chance de me prouver son amour. Puisque, j'aime les deux garçons à leur manière, j'allais sortir avec les deux. J'aimais bien Sirius, mais Potter avait quelque chose de merveilleux au-delà de son physique. Sirius ce n'était que pour son physique qu'il m'attirait.  
-J'aimerais bien que notre relation soit secrète, les filles jalouses, on ne sait jamais ce qu'elles vont faire.  
-D'accord  
Il me sourit. Puis nous nous endormîmes l'un près de l'autre.  
Le lendemain matin, il fut samedi. Je me réveillai et je vus James me regardant tout souriant. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Il me regardait d'une telle façon　! Jamais Sirius ne m'avait regardé comme ça　! Puis, à plusieurs reprises il m'avait appelé Alissa　! Je le sais qu'il avait une tonne de copines dans sa vie et que celle-ci devait être une fille de Beauxbâtons, mais pourquoi toujours ce nom　?  
- Salut mon amour. Alors, bien dormi　?  
-Salut James. Oui très bien toi　?  
Il me sourit comme si s'était évident.  
- Extrêmement　! Maintenant, je sais ce ça fait de dormir dans les bras de la femme de notre vie　!  
Oh mon dieu　! Il mérite bien mieux que moi　! Pourquoi es-t-il attiré par moi　? Je rougis une nouvelle fois　!  
-Tu me rends mal à l'aise.  
-Je t'aime Lily.  
Durant la nuit, James n'avait rien essayé. Pourtant Sirius à quelques reprises, avait tenté de me peloter ou de me demandé de faire l'amour　!  
-Je t'aime aussi James.  
Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant d'aller tous les deux déjeuner.  
Comme à l'habitude, la journée se passa très bien. James moi, nous nous tenions tranquilles et nous étions comme à l'habitude de très bons amis. Parfois, James et moi nous nous regardions tellement intensément que je rougissais. Il avait du désir dans ses yeux. Lorsque nous fûmes dans notre cour de potion, je parlais de tout et de rien avec James. Nous étions en grande conversation et je ne voulais que personne nous interrompe. Mais, se ne fut pas le cas. Sirius me jeta un papier dans le dos. Ah oui Sirius, je l'avais complètement oublié celui là　! Enfin, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne m'avait pas manquée beaucoup.  
James lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire «　Elle est mienne　». Ils se défièrent du regard. Heureusement, aucun des deux ne pouvaient faire quoi que se soit, car notre relation devait restée secrète. Je déroulai le papier pour découvrir le message de Sirius　:  
«　 Salut Bébé, je voulais savoir si tu comptais passer un bout de ta soirée avec moi S.　»  
James me regarda.  
-Chérie, qu'est ce que le papier disait　?  
Il me regarda comme s'il avait peur pour moi.  
-Rien de bien important.  
Pour qu'il change de sujet et pour le rassurer, je lui fis un sourire mais ça ne fonctionna pas.  
-Tu sais Lily, Sirius c'est un grand ami à moi, mais c'est un grand séducteur et il se fait aimer des filles pour les mettent dans son lit. J'aimerais que tu fasses bien attention, il n'est vraiment pas gentil avec les filles.  
-Toi aussi tu es comme ça　! Séducteur　!  
Son sourire baissa.  
-Tu ne me fais pas confiance　?  
-Bien sure, mais qui me dit que tu ne fais pas ce que tu faisais aux autres　?  
-Lily, C'est la première fois que j'aime une fille autant que toi　! Je ne te ferais jamais souffrir　! Paroles de maraudeurs　!  
-Je t'aime Si…James.  
-Si James　?  
-Ça ne se dit pas　? Oups　! Je me suis trompé désoler.  
-Pas grave　!  
J'ai eu chaud　! Il n'a rien remarqué. Je profitai du reste du cour pour envoyé un message à Sirius lui répondant que oui.  
-Dit Lily.. Tu voudrais bien passer ta soirée avec moi　?  
-Je ne peux pas ce soir James, désolée.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu　?  
Aïe　!  
-Heuhh… Je suis très fatiguée, je vais me coucher vraiment de bonne heure.  
-D'accord. Alors on se voit Samedi peut-être?  
-Oui, sans doute.  
Je lui fis un sourire. J'aurais aimé mieux passer la soirée avec James, mais je ne voulais pas que Sirius doute de quoi que se soit.  
La nuit arriva vite et je rejoignis Sirius au tableau de la grosse dame. Nous passâmes la soirée dehors sur le banc du parc. Sirius était un peu trop insistant et pour tout dire je n'avais pas vraiment envi de nous faire surprendre, donc je lui proposa d'aller dans la salle sur demande. Il fut surpris que je connaisse cet endroit et eut l'air de penser mais n'insista pas plus longtemps. Nous nous rendîmes à la salle sur demande et Sirius commençai à me tripoter.  
-Arrête Sirius, j'en est pas envie.  
Il me regarda, puis il me sourit.  
-Aller fais pas ta difficile, je sais que tu en a envie. Sinon pourquoi tu nous aurais amené ici?  
Là, je dois dire que je ne savais plus quoi dire. Il continua à me tripoter jusqu'à ce que je cède de fatigue. Pendant tout le moment, j'avais pensé à mon plus grand désespoir à James. Je n'eus pas plus de plaisir je le voulais lui et pas un autre. Pourquoi? Moi qui le trouvais si prétentieux et imparfait, je le trouvais à présent craquant. J'aimais quand il était jaloux. James avait encore raison, Sirius ne voulait que me mettre dans son lit.  
-Alors Bébé, heureuse?  
Il me regarda, moi encore dans mes pensées.  
-Tu vas me laisser à présent?  
Oups, j'ai sans doute touché son orgueil, car il n'a pas l'air de le prendre si bien que ça. Comme s'il ne comptait plus le faire à-cause que je lui est dit ça.  
-Non! Pourquoi tu dis ça Bébé? Je ne comptais pas te laisser!  
-Laisse faire Sirius, ce n'est pas important.  
À ce moment, il changea de sujet. Il s'en foutait! Il se foutait de moi comme avec toutes les autres. J'avais le goût de pleurer. Même si j'aime mieux James, je ressens quelque chose pour Sirius. Moi qui pensais avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un à qui je plais. Les maraudeurs! Je me suis vraiment fait des scénarios!  
Ce soir là, je retournai dans mon dortoir pour une bonne nuit d'insomnie. Je me demandai si James était pareil où s'il était différent comme il le prétendait. 


	5. Les mois passent

**Les mois passent  
**Cela faisait 4 mois que je sortais avec Sirius et James et rien n'avait réellement changé. Toute les fois que je voyais Sirius, nous faisions l'amour. Si nous pouvons appeler ça comme cela. Moi j'appellerais cela de la baise, pourtant James, lui, prétend qu'il ne veut pas me bousculer et me dis de prendre mon temps, que la virginité c'est important. Pauvre lui s'il savait que je faisais l'amour environ 3 fois par semaines! La première fois avec Sirius, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas senti la douleur me submerger. James me fait toujours autant d'effets. J'ai l'impression que je deviens une autre fille que je n'étais pas avant. Je ne suis plus la petite Lily gênée, toujours à son affaire, rat de bibliothèque. J'ai même séché un cours! Je me sens sale lorsque je suis près de Sirius! Mais j'aime avoir de l'attention. À chaque fois que nous faisons l'amour je pense immanquablement à James. Je l'aime de plus en plus. Souvent je me demande pourquoi je reste avec Sirius. Je finis toujours par rester avec lui n'ayant pas la force de le quitter. À tous les jours j'attends le moment précis où Sirius va prononcer les trois petits mots que j'attends depuis longtemps de sa part, mais ce moment il n'arrivera jamais. Cela fait maintenant 3 fois qu'il m'appelle Alissa! Je commence vraiment à me poser des questions! C'est qui elle ?  
- Salut Lily! Mon beau James, celui qui est dans mes rêves constamment. Celui que je veux près de moi dans les moments les plus durs de ma vie.  
-Salut Jamesie. Je lui souris du plus beau sourire que je suis capable de faire. Il s'assit à côté de moi et s'empara de quelques petites choses pour déjeuner.  
-Alors tu as bien dormi? Il me regarda avec un très beau sourire et contrairement à Sirius, il était intéressé à ce que je disais.  
-Lily? Tu as bien dormi? Oups j'avais oublié sa question.  
Oh, s'il savait ce que mes rêves contenaient, il ne poserait plus jamais la fameuse question "Est-ce que tu m'aimes?".  
-Oui très bien mon ché... James.  
-Lily, j'aimerais bien te parler ce soir.  
Son visage n'augure rien de bon. Oh non ! Va-t-il me laisser? Il ne faut pas !  
-Heuhh d'accord.  
-Ne soit pas inquiète, c'est moi qui devrait être inquiet.  
Tu ne devrais pas être inquiet, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Me dis-je dans ma tête.  
-D'accord.  
La journée passa très lentement, à quelques reprises je pensais qu'elle ne finirais jamais. Mais lorsque la nuit passa, je pris peur. Que voulait-t-il me dire? Comme à l'habitude je le rejoignis à la salle sur demande. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet ceci me fit peur.  
- Salut Lily.  
-Salut James ça va?  
- Ça pourrait aller mieux. Toi?  
- Bien en ce moment pas sure ça serait mieux si tu venais m'embrasser.  
Lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres. Pour qu'il me sourit lui aussi.  
-Écoute Lily je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de rire tant que je ne saurai pas pourquoi nous devons rester dans l'ombre. Cela me fait tellement souffrir mon amour! J'aimerais le crier sur tous les toits, mais je ne peux pas et j'aimerais savoir la vraie raison de tout ce cirque.  
Oh non! Je déteste mentir à James. Surtout que dans toute cette histoire c'est moi la méchante. Moi qui se sers des sentiments des autres pour avoir de l'attention. Mais avec James je sens que c'est différent! Avec lui il y a de l'affection pour 8 personnes, ce n'est point cela le problème. C'est l'amour voila! Avec Sirius ce n'est que pour de l'attention, mais avec James c'est différent. J'aimerais tellement savoir ce qu'est vraiment faire l'amour! De le faire avec celui qu'on aime, ressentir de la passion, avoir du plaisir! Le vrai plaisir! Revenons au sujet… Je vais devoir lui mentir à mon grand désarroi.  
-Heuhh parce que j'ai...  
J'ai quoi? J'ai baisé ton ami pi je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je suis avec toi ?  
-J'ai peur de tes fans voilà! On ne sait jamais ce que ces greluches pourraient nous faire! C'est ça qui arrive quand on sort avec LE plus beau mec de l'école. On assume les conséquences! Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles brisent notre couple! Je t'aime vraiment mon amour!  
Apparemment, il appréciait ma réponse.  
-Mon dieu Lily! Personne ne va nous séparer! Tu es ma vie! Je t'aime aussi mon amour!  
À cet instant, il me regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Le désir dans ses yeux apparaissait dans ceux-ci pour la première fois aussi intensément. Il m'embrassa passionnément. Pourquoi je le savais que ce visage représentait le désir? Parce que c'est à ce moment même que je DOIS me déshabiller. Sans plus y penser j'enlève mon chandail et sous peu, nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux en sous vêtements.  
-Lily nous devons arrêter.  
Me dit-il avec un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.  
-Non James! Je le veux! Je suis si bien avec toi! Je suis prête.  
-Tu es sure ma Lily?  
-Oui plus que sure mon amour.


	6. Les problèmes

**Les problèmes  
**Cela fait maintenant deux semaines de cette fameuse soirée. Celle qui m'a montré ce qu'est faire l'amour pour de vrai. Ce qu'est le plaisir et le grand geste d'amour qu'il implique. Tout le moment de l'acte il me regarda dans les yeux comme si j'étais la plus importante. Au moment le plus important, il n'avait pas dit Alissa. Non, Il avait dit mon nom. Avec une voix pleine d'amour, pour à la fin de l'acte me dire les 3 mots qui comptent le plus pour moi. "Je t'aime". Et je crois maintenant que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de ces mots après avoir fait l'amour c'est pourquoi je compte laisser Sirius dès que je le pourrai. Mais ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui. J'ai des vomissements constants depuis deux jours. Je ne file vraiment pas! Si demain je ne vais pas mieux, je vais voir madame Pomfraiche.

Aujourd'hui, je vais voir l'infirmière. Je ne vais pas mieux et j'ai encore ces vomissements constants! J'ai peur de savoir ce que j'ai.  
Je suis maintenant dans l'infirmerie et j'attends les résultats.  
- Miss Evans je n'ai malheureusement pas de bonnes nouvelles.  
Oh non! Je vais mourir ? Oh non! À dieu tout le monde!  
- Miss Evans, vous êtes... enceinte!  
Oh mon dieu! Que vais-je faire? Ma vie est finie. Ceci fut les derniers mots que je me dis avant de m'évanouir.  
-Lily?... Lily réveille-toi!  
James, c'était la voix de James. Oh non! Sait-il que je suis enceinte?  
- Tu vas voir chérie, tu vas guérir vite.  
Apparemment non. Pomfraiche passa et me fit un clin d'oeil. Si seulement il savait que ce que j'avais ne se guérissait malheureusement pas.  
-Désolée James, je dois y aller!  
Il me regarda étrange. Je partis à la recherche de Sirius. Enfin, après un heure de recherche je le trouva enfin.  
-Sirius!  
-Quoi Lily?  
-Je suis enceinte!  
Je me mis à pleurer a chaudes larmes sans pouvoir m'arrêter. à ce moment je m'approchai de Sirius pour me blottir dans ses bras lorsqu'il me repoussa.  
- Écoute Lily nous nous sommes protégés chaque fois alors j'imagine que ce bébé n'est pas de moi! Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi de toute façon! Moi aussi je t'ai trompé! Avec Alissa Hocks! C'est elle que j'aime et pas toi! Vas voir le père moi j'en ai rien à foutre. Arrange-toi avec tes problèmes! Je te quitte!  
Et voilà nous avions rompu. Mais c'est lui qui avait rompu alors que ça aurait du être moi! Le problème c'est que, notre protection avait brisée une fois. Je ne savais donc pas de qui se bébé venait. James ne voudra plus jamais de moi. Je venais de me faire larguer et j'étais maintenant avec un enfant. Ma vie était définitivement un enfer!  
Je me mis à pleurer blottie contre un mur sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Lorsque je sentis une main me relever le menton. James.  
-Pourquoi tu pleurs? Ne t'en fait pas tu vas guérir!  
-Mais James ce que j'ai ne se guérit pas! Je... je suis enceinte!  
Il me regarde étonnée, mais visiblement heureux. Trop heureux!  
-Lily! C'est formidable! Nous allons avoir une famille. À la fin de notre scolarité nous allons nous marier et tout est bien qui finis bien! Je t'aime je veux faire ma vie avec toi!  
Regarder l'homme merveilleux que j'aimais. Mais après cette phrase il ne m'aimera plus.  
-Jaaaaa…mes dis-je en sanglotant.  
Je me calmai un peu avant de dire toujours en pleurant.  
-Je suis contente. "Snif" que tu sois content et sache que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Mais après cette phrase tu vas en douter. Je m'excuse je m'en veux vraiment, car c'est toi que j'aime. Je ne m'en fais pas "snif" à-cause du bébé, je m'inquiète de la provenance de celui-ci-i-i-i-i . "Snif"  
Sur le moment, il ne comprit pas. Puis son visage changea. Une larme perla au coin de son oeil et descendit le long de sa joue.  
-Lily "snif" dis moi que c'est une blague. J'ai besoin de cela. S'il-te plaiiiiiitt. "Snif"  
-J'aimerais bien moi aussi.  
Il le comprit et il partit vers son dortoir en pleurnichant. Je ne l'avait jamais vue aussi triste que cela. Il devait tellement se trouver stupide.


End file.
